


Abril

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [27]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, post 7x01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Por más que sus captores preguntasen, por mucho que le insistieran, Ziva solo hablaba de abril.





	Abril

¿Cómo te llamas? _Abril._ ¿Abril? ¡No mientas, zorra sionista! _Vino al mundo._ Corta el rollo, sé que hablas nuestro idioma. _¿Me quieres?, me dijo._ Eres una espía, ¿a qué has venido? _No te entiendo. No te entiendo, no sé qué dices. Se vistió la nieve de…_ ¡Basta!

Agua. Otra vez agua. Un cubo entero en la cara. Corta el aliento, llena la garganta. Y la tos. Cof, cof, cof. Echarlo. Preguntas, preguntas. Una pregunta más. No pensar, no pensar. Pensar, fluir, pensar. Como un río. Agua helada. Nieve. Nieve vestida. _De vagos carmines._

―¿Me quieres?, me dijo. / ¡Te quiero!, le dije.

Paf. Así ha sonado esta vez. Mano abierta a la cara. ¿Qué les pasa con la cara? No te va a reconocer ni tu madre. Tu madre, ¿cómo se llama tu madre, perra? ¿Cómo te llamas tú? _¿Yo?... Yo quedé muerto. Se vistió…_ Pero, ¡¿quién demonios es esta tía?! ¿De dónde la has sacado? ¿Se puede saber lo que dice? Ni idea, ¿alguien sabe italiano? ¿Seguro que es italiano? Ha dicho abril, eso es un nombre italiano, ¿no? _Me besó en la boca._ Yo creo que está rezando. ¿Qué va a estar rezando? _Un beso inmenso._ Está alucinando. Como para no. Te dije que esta mierda no funcionaba. Está delirando, joder.

―Métele más, Ali. Pínchale un poco más.  
―¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que me la cargue?  
―¡Qué más da! Así no nos sirve.  
―¿Y si el pasaporte es de verdad?  
―¿Cómo va a ser de verdad?  
―¡Que le pongas más he dicho!  
―¿Me quieres?, me dijo. / ¡Te quiero!, le dije.  
―Ziva.

¡¿Ziva?! Pero, ¿cómo? No. No pienses. No pienses. _Abril. Abril vino al mundo._ Ziva. ¡No! Ziva, despierta. No pienses. _Abril. Abril. Se vistió la nieve._ ¡Ziva! Hay que ver, qué patadas metes cuando… Eh, Ziva. Ziva, ninja mía. Ziva no. No, no, no. Ziva no. _Se vistió… Se…_ ¡Ziva!

Luz. No te da en la cara, esta vez no. Debería, pero… Sábanas. Una cama. Las cuatro y veintidós. Martes. Te llevas las manos al rostro. No estás atada. Estás despierta, consciente, en tu cuarto. A salvo. Con Tony. Te giras, lo miras a los ojos y lo sabes antes de que él te lo diga. Sí, era tan vívido hoy también.

―Otra pesadilla, ¿eh?  
―Otra. Vuélvete a dormir, estoy bien.  
―Respecto a lo segundo, que te crees tú eso. Respecto a lo primero, ni de broma.  
―¡Estoy bien, Tony! Ya sabes cómo es, no me pasa nada.  
―No era eso lo que parecía hace medio minuto escaso.  
―Qué aplastado. ―Pones los ojos en blanco. Tony parece divertido.  
―Plasta. Y a mucha honra. Ya que me has despertado y me has dado patadas hasta en el cielo de la boca, tengo derecho a saber por qué.  
―¿El cielo de la boca? ―Frunces el ceño, Tony debe de estar inventándoselo para confundirte.  
―Es igual. Lo importante es que estabas teniendo una pesadilla, últimamente te pasa a menudo.  
―Pronto será el aniversario de mi primera vez.  
―¿De tu primera vez?

Tony insiste en que quiere saberlo, da igual cuánto lo presiones, así que decides complacerlo. Los entrenamientos del Mossad no son para maripositas delicadas. Un oficial ha de estar preparado para todo y la mejor forma de entrenarlo es ponerlo a prueba. Quizá fue por ser quien eras, quizá porque tus instructores eran excesivamente concienzudos, el caso es que contigo se esmeraron de más. Entre eso y la cabeza que os mandaron, te hiciste una promesa que no pudiste cumplir. Esta época del año siempre es difícil, pero desde lo de Somalia se ha vuelto casi insufrible. Casi. Sigues siendo la misma oficial prácticamente indestructible, en eso no has cambiado. Aun así, tu consciencia, Fobos y Deimos o quien sea se empeñan en amargarte los sueños. Esta noche la mezcla ha sido especialmente virulenta si de nuevo has despertado a Tony.

―Y ya está ―concluyes el relato y te encoges de hombros―. Estaba soñando, recordando, no lo sé bien.  
―Y repetías mucho una retahíla.  
―¿Retahíla? ―Tony inicia la explicación―. Sé lo que es, pero, ¿a qué te refieres?  
―No sé, algo de nieve, de abril o yo qué sé.  
―“Cuando un oficial recibe una inyección de pentotal sódico o cualquier otra sustancia destinada a doblegarlo y extraer información, no debe ofrecer resistencia. En su lugar, ha de poseer un poema o estrofa breve a la que recurrir y que incorporar al fluir de conciencia para proteger sus secretos”. ―Recitas de memoria el manual como si lo tuvieras delante―. Yo escogí un par de estrofas en español, pensé que el cambio de idioma los desconcertaría.  
―Y las estrofas dicen…

Respiras hondo y te mentalizas. Cuando lo escogiste, el poema te gustaba. Ahora no lo soportas:

 _Se vistió la nieve_  
_de vagos carmines._  
_¿Me quieres?, me dijo._  
_¡Te quiero!, le dije._

 _Me besó en la boca_  
_con un beso inmenso._  
_Abril vino al mundo_  
_y yo quedé muerto._

―Vaya. Mi español está oxidado, pero creo que lo he entendido. No puedo decir que tu tez sea de nieve, pero no me importaría vestirla de carmines, aunque nada de vagos. Encendidos.  
―Inténtalo.

Le sonríes. Te sonríe. Por su cara sabes que cumplirá.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a [Pyropitseleh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroPitseleh) por el beteo. El poema que recita Ziva es de Juan Ramón Jiménez y se titula (sí, lo has adivinado) "Abril".


End file.
